1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus, computer program product and a method for providing a user with a list of turn-by-turn positions (hereinafter, referred to as TBTs) located ahead on a route, and more specifically, to a navigation apparatus, computer program product and a method for providing a TBT list, in which information on a plurality of TBTs existing ahead is provided in the form of a list so that a user may easily recognize the TBTs, and the TBT list is updated and displayed in accordance with the movement of the navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, navigation apparatuses for showing the current position and guiding a route using global positioning system (GPS) signals are widely distributed to vehicles in order to guide routes. As the navigation apparatuses efficiently guide routes and a variety of functions are added for users to easily find their ways, their ranges of utilization are gradually expanded.
If there are TBTs ahead in guiding a set route, a navigation apparatus informs a user of the TBTs so that the user may pay attention to the TBTs ahead and not enter a wrong way. In addition, the navigation apparatus is provided with a function of showing only the information on the TBTs except straight driving sections.
FIGS. 1a to 1d are exemplary views showing steps of displaying a TBT list on a conventional navigation apparatus.
As shown in the figures, in order to be provided with only the TBT information from the navigation apparatus, a user selects a “menu” button 6 on the navigation apparatus and enters a menu search screen (see FIG. 1a).
Thereafter, the user selects a “route management” button 7 from a menu screen as shown in FIG. 1b. 
Then, the user selects a “view TBT” button 8 among route management items as shown in FIG. 1c 
If the “view TBT” button 8 is selected, a TBT list screen is displayed as shown in FIG. 1d. 
At this time, a TBT list 9 including TBT information of all routes is shown in the displayed screen.
However, the related art described above has the following problems.
That is, since the TBT list for all routes is displayed at the same size and interval as a whole, a user should read distance information included in the TBT information and estimate the distance. Accordingly, since the user should grasp the TBTs depending on the user's sense, there is a problem in that it is difficult for a user who does not have a keen sense of distance to intuitively know the TBTs.
Furthermore, in the related art, since the TBT list shows information on all TBTs for all routes, there is a problem in that information on TBTs ahead, in which the user is most interested, cannot be provided for the user to conveniently recognize the TBTs.